1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automatic pneumatic massage apparatus of the type which has at least one inflatable sleeve which covers a part of the body of a patient, generally a limb, which is placed rhythmically under pressure, the technique being commonly known as "pressotherapy."
A pressotherapy apparatus comprises two separate parts:
First of all, the generator or apparatus proper, provided with means for producing compressed air (compressor) and distributing it (valves or distributor); means for regulating the pressure and checking it (regulator and pressure gauge); means for regulating the time of compression and rest and the duration of the application.
Secondly, the compression elements, also known as the massage elements, connected by tubes to the generator and which, for the sake of convenience, we will refer to as "sleeves." The sleeve is placed alternately under pressure, which time we will refer to as work or compression, and then in communication with the open air, which time we will refer to as rest or decompression.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are two types of sleeves. In the first case, the outer sheath forming cover, which represents the maximum volume to be placed under pressure, and the inner cover which applies the pressure to the surface of the limb treated, define only a single inflatable hollow volume; in this case, one speaks of a mono-cavity or single-enclosure sleeve and of non-staged pressotherapy. In the second case, the sleeve is divided into a plurality of volumes or cells or enclosures which are independent and are placed successively under pressure in accordance with different methods. In this case one speaks of a multi-cell sleeve and of staged pressotherapy. Of course, the distribution means are designed as a function of the type of sleeve used and the number of independent enclosures which it may comprise.
In general, applications are effected with a single sleeve, or with a pair of sleeves in the event that two limbs are treated at the same time. When the sleeves are used in pairs, they can be placed under pressure:
either simultaneously: in this case, the distribution of the compressed air is practically identical to that which would be present with a single sleeve, since it is sufficient to double the outlet orifice or orifices;
or alternately: in this case, while one sleeve is placed under pressure the other sleeve is in communication with the open air, that is to say at rest. Therefore the period of rest is, in principle, equal to the period of compression.
The main object of pressotherapy is to remedy insufficiencies in return circulation (vein and/or lymphatic circulation) and/or problems of liquid stasis (for instance, edema).
The quality of the results obtained depends on various parameters, namely:
the pressure: too low a pressure will act only on the surface vessels and not on the sub-aponeurotic deep vessels, or on the liquid stasis of an old fibrosed edema, for instance;
the frequency: (that is to say, the number of pressurizings per unit of time). A pressurizing which lasts too long cannot constitute a factor for accelerating the return circulatory flow but rather constitutes a restriction thereon. These two parameters are in direct relationship to the amount of compressed air generated;
the progressiveness of the compressions. With the sleeve technique one can, of course, only contemplate compression by successive portions. As the object is to assist the mass of liquid (free or circulating) in its return trip to the heart, it seems logical to desire the compression to be established in this same direction, that is to say from the end of the limb towards its root, the so-called distal/proximal direction, and also that the pressure be stronger at the end.
The pressotherapy apparatus used at the present time do not satisfy all these criteria.